just_cause_fan_fictionfandomcom-20200215-history
The Agency (Just Cause Unity)
The Agency is a faction in Just Cause Unity. Description The Agency is the large-scale operations branch of the CIA, but it is relatively unknown to people who haven't seen Agency vehicles or are inside of the US government. Only the most elite agents are brought into The Agency, such as Rico and Tom Sheldon. They have access to the latest tech, such as the Age reversal program in 2021, which had billions of dollars poured into the project for The Agency, this project was put to use in the US military in 2023. They provide their agents with weapons, technology, vehicles and various quality of life stuff. Agents are also provided with a ton of pay in USD, but agents are made to make their own money on operations. History The Agency was founded in 1954, as an apparently covert branch of the CIA. The public were not told about this in any way, and The Agency remained "covert" until an Agency marked vehicle was sighted in the US in 1960, which basically forced the government to declassify them. Tom Sheldon joined The Agency in 1961. He was an elite for The Agency back then, and got it off the ground. He led an operation which nearly annihilated the Viet Cong, this failed sadly, meaning North Vietnam won the war anyway. His actions were still celebrated though, as it was shown to be his teammates fault that the operation failed; all of them were executed. Rico joined The Agency in 1986, after being scouted by Tom. Rico was an excellent agent, as he was mentored by one of the greatest officers there. Him and his mentor quickly became friends. Nothing much happened for The Agency in between these times, apart from a major deal with the eDen corporation which would bite them back later. In 2005, a major success for The Agency was done: San Esperito. Here there was a major dictator who was a bee in the US's bonnet. Rico went and annihilated the whole dictatorship by working with the various factions there. He was promoted to commander after this. In 2008, The Agency got some budget cuts for unknown reasons. In 2010, another major success happened: Panau, this was another dictator removal for the specialist. The US got a lot of "black gold" from it too. Rico left in 2014 to "go back home" and Sheldon dropped him off there and tried to manipulate him into letting Di Ravello win. This failed and Rosa Manuela took over and fixed Medici. In 2020, the events of Just Cause X: Global eXchange ending A occurred. This was a complete destruction of the Black Hand's evil-doing (for now). Personell The Agency have quite a lot of personnel for such an organisation. They have multiple grunts at each base and have many pilots. Agents are in a small number for obvious reasons. They have elites which command small bases. grunt.jpg|Grunt Elite2.jpg|Elite Vehicles * URGA LZ-203 Solid State Laser Platform * Delta MV19 Meteor * Cassius Brawler * Alexander-Johnston C230 Quetzalcoatl * Diamond Weapons Their weapons are just whatever they can get their hands on. Category:Content Category:Just Cause Unity Category:Factions Category:The Agency Category:Government agencies